Forever
by kisa411
Summary: This is about Remus and Sirius's lives as orphans in Henle House, a orphange for gifted orphans. "Later he found that he didn’t mind having the boy’s face ingrained in his mind at all. Nope, not at all. "
1. Who's that?

DISCLAIMER::I don't own Harry Potter (although I really really reeeeeeeeeally wish I did and if I did moony and padfoot and prongs would've never died and Pettigrew would've been thrown off a cliff into hell). 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Forever**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sirius leaned against the tree as the sound of trickling water soothed his nerves. He sighed in contentment as he relaxed underneath the cool shade of the tree and felt perfectly at peace—

"SIRIUS!"

Damn.

Quickly he scampered up the tree, taking care to skip the weak branch (which he almost stepped on once and broke his legs). A short stocky woman bustled into the clearing just as he managed to pull his legs up into the leaves. Sirius held his breath.

"Sirius, darling, where are you?" Her sugary tone and words were sharply contrasted by her face expression, and Sirius almost puked at the sweetness. He sat up in alarm as the woman started walking closer and closer to the tree Sirius was hiding in. Sirius frowned. If she came too close, then she would be able to see his feet and (maybe) his butt. Not wanting to show her a priceless view of his precious, _precious _butt, Sirius tried to climb higher up the tree without making much noise.

Unfortunately, in his haste he forgot about the weak branch and stepped on it. With a shout Sirius fell out of the tree and landed with a crash on the tree's roots. He felt his wrist give a sharp twist and all of a sudden he felt like his entire arm was on fire. He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The woman hurried over to Sirius's side (who was now babbling incoherent things like 'Jumping sheep! Fire monkeys!' With the occasional swear word thrown in) and helped him up.

At the woman's touch Sirius came out of his confused state and snapped, "Well, woman, don't just stand there staring! Bring me a stretcher and wheel me to the ER!"

The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance and started to lead the way out of the clearing. "If you haven't noticed there is no stretcher anywhere nearby and you're not hurt so much you can't even walk," she growled. She took a quick glance at Sirius's hurt arm. "You've just sprained your wrist."

Sirius's eyes bulged. "Have you gone loony?! My wrist is sprained! SPRAINED! I demand you to take me a hospital right this instance!"

The woman snarled and pinched Sirius's unhurt arm. "It's nothing Dr. Evans can't fix!" She eyed Sirius accusingly. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away from the art teacher and hid yourself in a tree."

Sirius scowled. "Please! He wanted us to draw his ugly face! I can't even stand looking at him for two seconds without wanting to throw up all over his face! How am I supposed to 'observe'" (and here he put on a mocking voice), "and 'capture every little detail'?!"

The woman frowned. "Sirius, you know that we do _not_ talk badly about teachers here, lest of all Professor Snape."

Sirius sneered, but didn't say anything in reply.

By this time the two had reached the front doors of a large building, clean, simple, and ordinary in every way—yet the building was not ordinary at all. For the building housed some of the most gifted and brilliant minds in the entire world, and what was more, all of these magnificent minds belonged to orphans.

The Henle House was an orphanage filled with orphans from all over the world—orphans that were exceptionally gifted or skilled in differing areas of expertise. It currently housed 15 orphans, ranging from the ages of 5 to 18, and the Henle House nurtured the brilliant minds of the children, raising them to be respected and revered throughout the professional world.

And it was this building that the woman entered, towing a complaining and whining Sirius along. She quickly turned left into a hallway, and after several more turns, ended up in front of a large door marked "Dr. Lily Evans." She opened the door and pushed Sirius inside, then closed the door behind her.

Dr. Evans had been a resident of Henle House once, but once she turned 19 and was released from the orphanage, she had decided to stay behind and take care of the orphans and pay back her gratitude to the staff of Henle House. And so far she was enjoying her employment at the Henle House too, except that her only regret was that a certain James Potter had decided to stay behind with her and teach biology to the orphans.

Currently she was treating a skinny boy with numerous cuts and wounds all over his body, some so deep that you could see the muscle beneath the skin. It was a miracle that he was still alive, even after losing all that blood, and she thanked God that he was unconscious because the sting and pain of the antiseptic and treatment would've hurt him even more.

As the woman and Sirius entered the room, she drew back the curtains surrounding the bed that the boy was lying on and asked them what was wrong.

"I've sprained my beautiful _wrist_, and I need you to fix it. Now." said Sirius.

Dr. Evans rolled her eyes are his arrogance. He was one of the most annoying orphans in the entire orphanage, not including James Potter (although technically he wasn't really a resident of the Henle House anymore). She frowned. "If you have the energy to order me around, Mr. Black, then I don't think you're in that much pain." She waved her hand to several chairs lined up against the wall. "Sit down, Molly, and try to quieten Sirius, will you? I have a patient here that's in need of immediate treatment."

Sirius looked up in derision and sneered, "I bet it's that stupid Prewett, he's such a ditz." He got up from his seat and tried to look around the curtains, hoping to see what it was that the idiot boy had done this time. However, as he used his unhurt hand to push back the curtains a bit more, he stopped in surprise.

Lying on the bed was a small, skinny boy whose tawny hair spread out on the pillows. His long eyelashes rested gently against his closed eyelids, and with the sunlight streaming in from a window above the bed, the boy looked like an absolute angel.

Sirius stared. 'He's so pretty…'

He tore his eyes away from the boy's face and looked at his body, and realized with a start that he was all bandaged up. Some of the bandages were already stained with blood though, and some cuts hadn't been tended to yet. Sirius cringed as the boy suddenly moved in his sleep and one of the cuts tore open, letting blood flow onto the already stained white sheets of the bed. He also noticed that every time the boy breathed (more like panted), his chest heaved up and down with the effort.

"Sirius."

Sirius was forced to look away from the boy as Dr. Evans called his name. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding in.

"What…what happened to him?" Sirius asked shakily.

Dr. Evans's face softened and she shook her head. "I'm not sure, but when Professor Dumbledore brought him in he was already like this." She turned her back on Sirius as the boy moved again. "Shh…don't move, sweetheart, you're just hurting yourself even more…" she whispered quietly into the boy's ear as she cleaned and bandaged the rest of the cuts covering his body.

The boy stirred a bit but after Dr. Evans finished bandaging all of his wounds he lay quietly on the bed, breathing slowly and evenly (although still with difficulty).

Sirius thought over what Dr. Evans had said. If Professor Dumbledore had brought him in, then that meant that the boy was an orphan because Professor Dumbledore was the one that found and brought orphans to the Henle House. Whether this orphan was smart or not was rather difficult to know because it seemed that he had been unconscious from the moment Professor Dumbledore had brought him in, but they would know once he recovered, which wouldn't be long because Dr. Evans herself was once a resident of Henle House.

Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts as Dr. Evans approached him. She took a quick glance at his injured wrist and after a few prods gave him an ice pack and a roll of bandages so that he could bandage his wrist later himself.

As Molly and Dr. Evans shooed Sirius out of the room so that they could talk about the new arrival, Sirius sneaked a quick look at the boy's face again. He seemed more at ease now, the painkillers must've kicked into action.

The last thing Sirius saw before exiting the room was the boy's pale and angelic face, and he couldn't get the image out of his mind even though he tried hard to. Later he found that he didn't mind having the boy's face ingrained in his mind at all. Nope, not at all.


	2. Welcome to Henle House

Sirius sighed as he swung his legs over the couch. He placed his arm on the armrest and crossed his legs, leaning into the soft backside, and closed his eyes. "Really, Jamie, I don't think that's going to work at all."

The man that Sirius had been addressing frowned. Next to him was a bed, covered with a pile of clothes of various colors, causing somewhat of an eyesore. Currently he was looking at his reflection in a full-length mirror and turning around, inspecting his outfit and appearance. At Sirius's remark he made eye contact with Sirius in the mirror. "And what makes you think that, Sirius?" he dawdled.

Sirius slapped the armrests in frustration. "_Because, _you're wearing a bloody pink tie on top of a neon yellow suit!" His eye twitched. "With POLKA-DOTS."

He waved his hand in a nonchalant way. "Your pants aren't really pleasing to the eye either, Jamie, they're bloody PURPLE." He raised his eyebrow. "Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you? Sometimes I wonder whether you're color-blind or something…wait, I guess being color-blind is better than saying that you actually wear those hideous clothes on _purpose_." He frowned. "Do you? Please say you don't."

James scowled. "What's wrong with my clothes? I like pink and purple! I also happen to like neon yellow. I just like to stand out a bit!" He glared at Sirius. "And I think I've mentioned that I like to be called 'Professor' by my students."

Sirius buried his head in his hands. "Jamie-boy, that's not _standing out! _If you want to stand out, then you have to look handsome! Dashing! Extremely irresistible! Like…me!" He grinned at his awesome example, then frowned as he pointed at the biology professor. "_You _look like a fucking clown! All you need to do now is stick a red ball on your face and start advertising ice cream." He shook his head and silky black hair gently brushed his face. "Trust me when I say that Lily's not gonna be happy."

James sighed and sat down on his bed. He looked at his hands and frowned. "I just want Lily to like me. Why is it so hard?" He bit his lip in frustration.

Sirius jumped off the couch and landed perfectly in front of James. He grinned and wagged his finger in front of James's face. "That's why I'm here, right? To straighten out your disastrous, absolutely horrific, fashion sense!" He promptly started digging through the mounds of clothes, inspected each one, and sorted them into two different piles, setting apart the wearable clothes and the non-wearable.

James gave a tired smile as he watched his student try to give him fashion tips and help. "But what if…what if she doesn't like me because of who I am? Maybe it's not just my clothes, maybe it's my personality and looks and…everything?"

Sirius put on a shocked expression and gave a cry. "Nonsense! Of course she likes, you know, _you_, so it's definitely your fashion sense that's preventing her from snogging your brains out!" He gave an enthusiastic (in a way, maniac) grin and clapped his hands on James's shoulders. "By the time my great plan is executed, she'll be heels over heads in love with you and completely smitten with your charm!"

James ruffled his hair. "Erm…isn't it heads over heels?"

Sirius shrugged and went back to sorting the clothes. "That's not important, mate. What's important is that you have a successful date tonight." He wriggled his eyebrows and smirked.

James smirked back.

FOREVER-RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB-FOREVER

Sirius observed the situation from his hiding place behind a statue of Professor Dumbledore. He wasn't spying, really. Just…observing. He had waited for the past 30 minutes for Dr. Evans to leave her office and if James was right, she would be coming out soon. Sirius's keen ears perked up at the sound of a door knob turning. She was coming out! He quickly twiddled a dial on the walkie-talkie he was holding onto and whispered into it. "Padfoot to Prongs! Padfoot to Prongs!"

Silence. Then—"Prongs here! What's up?"

Sirius held the walkie-talkie closer to his mouth. "Doe has just left her office! She's walking down the hallway now—heading towards the vending machine just like you said she would!"

"Yeah—I see her! So what do I do now?"

"Buy her something to drink! You _do_ know what her favorite drink is, right?"

Sirius could practically hear James roll his eyes. "Well, duh! I haven't been stalking her for the past month for nothing!"

Sirius's eyes widened in surprise. "A whole month? But you said—"

"Oh. Erm, my mistake. Past week."

"…"

"Really. I'm telling the truth."

"Erm…right." Sirius paused, thinking, then spoke. "Well then, after you buy her a drink, you should probably take her outside to that artificial park Arthur Weasley made. Be careful not to go to the west side, though, he's bred some kind of mutant plant that likes to eat people." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, then added, "Could you maybe litter the place before you leave? So that useless janitor can clean it up? I think he was the one who ratted me out to Professor McGongall about being the one that stuck gum all over the girl's bathroom."

"You mean Pettigrew? Um, sure, but…"

Sirius frowned. "What?" He heard James sigh.

"How am I supposed to ask her to go to the park with me anyway?"

"What're you talking about, Jamie? You have a date with her! When most people are on a date, they go somewhere. _Together_."

A pause. Then—"But that's the problem, you see? To be honest with you, I don't really have a date with her. Or rather, a scheduled one."

Sirius opened his mouth in shock. "WHAT?!" He sputtered. "I thought—I thought that you'd already asked her out on a date!"

"Well, I could. Like, right now."

Sirius's eyes bulged. "Right _now_?In front of the _VENDING MACHINE_?!" He let out a frustrated sigh. "If you haven't even asked her out yet, then my plan's all gone to waste!" Sirius proceeded to give a detailed account of his plan. "You were supposed to take her outside somewhere, preferably Weasley's garden, and I was going to tell you what to say and do and then eventually you two would kiss and I would put on a fantastic fireworks display and the two of you would then go into your room and shag each other senseless!"

"Oh."

"That's right, Jamie, 'oh.' My plan was brilliant and you blew it!"

Sirius could hear James swallow even over the walkie-talkie. "Sirius, really, I'm sorry I asked you to help me even when I hadn't done anything. I just—well I really wanted—"

Suddenly a womans' voice came out from the walkie-talkie. "Potter?"

"Oh, shit! Look, Sirius, I have to go—"

"Potter, is that a walkie-talkie you're holding? And what in the world are you doing in the trash can?"

Sirius mentally smacked his head. James had been hiding in a _trash can? _

"Oh, uh, hahaha, I don't know, Lily! Maybe—um…can I buy you a drink? I know that orange fanta is your favorite!"  
"How did you know that?"

"Oh, uh…I just uh…followed you around for a couple of days…and uh—"

"WHAT?"

"I, uh—I—Here! Fanta!"

Sirius sighed in exasperation before he quickly hissed his last piece of advice. "James. Stop acting like a dumbass, and more importantly, please don't act like yourself."

He turned the walkie-talkie off and came out of his hiding place. He brushed the dust off the seat of his pants and sneezed as some of it went up to his nose. He stepped far away from the statue, grumbling. "Stupid Pettigrew, he doesn't even clean the superintendent's statue…"

Sirius was about to leave and go back to his room when he suddenly remembered the new boy that had been in the infirmary. Would he still be unconscious…?

Silently thanking James for going on a date (ah-hem, HARASSING) Lily, he quietly opened the door to the infirmary and peeked inside.

Judging by the silence, the boy was either asleep or still unconscious. Sirius hurried over to the bed the boy had been sleeping in and after a brief hesitation drew back the curtain. He couldn't help but give a little cry in surprise.

The boy was gone! He quickly drew his head back and looked around the room, and realized, for the first time, that there was someone sitting in a chair next to the window. His legs were curled up against his chest with his head resting on his knees. His arms hugged his body as he stayed perfectly still. He was so small and tiny—in fact, Sirius hadn't noticed him at all because of how little space he took up in the room.

Sirius carefully approached the quiet boy. "Umm…hi?"

The boy didn't move at all. As Sirius peered into the dark (the moon wasn't that bright that night) he realized that the boy's eyes were closed and he was…

"Sleeping. You're sleeping." He laughed softly to himself. Why would he get out of bed and sit next to the window just to fall asleep again? Weird. Sirius walked over to the bed closest to the boy and sat down, facing him. Even in the darkness the boy still looked so beautiful. If at all possible, he looked even more beautiful haloed with the light of the half-moon, which gave him a soft and quiet aura. His chest moved gently moved up and down with each breath he took and Sirius was pleased to note that it didn't seem to take him as much as an effort as it had before.

The two boys sat in silence like that for a while, with Sirius staring at the boy, trying to drink in as much details as possible as the boy slept. The boys stayed like this for only a couple of minutes, but to Sirius it seemed like eternity. He delighted in watching the boy breathe and sometimes whisper incoherent things in his sleep. Sirius leaned forward to try and hear what he was saying, but then his grip slipped on the bed and he fell with a shout onto the cold tiled floor.

"Ow!"

He was rubbing his elbow and cursing at his bad luck (he seemed to be falling a lot today) when he heard the clatter of a chair falling to the ground and looked up. The boy had woken and stood up. He stared down at Sirius in confusion. Sirius attempted a feeble smile.

"Uhh…hi."

The boy just continued to stare. Sirius swallowed and held out his hand. "My name's Sirius. Nice to meet you." He smiled in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

The boy stayed quiet for a while and then took Sirius's hand and gently shook it. "Umm, hi, Sirius, my name's Remus…"

Sirius was too busy trying to figure out what color Remus's eyes might be (the light was against him so it was hard to tell) and didn't notice he was still holding onto Remus's hand until he spoke. "Um. Well, Sirius, do you want help getting off the floor?"

Sirius blinked and came back to reality. "Oh. Right. Um, thanks."

Remus helped him up. "Yeah."

Sirius tried to think of something to say, but fortunately he was saved from doing that by the boy. "Um, Sirius, can you please let go of my hand now?"

Sirius quickly dropped Remus's hand. "Oh. Um, sorry. I didn't notice I was still holding your hand. Because, you know, if I had noticed I would've let go and—" He stopped. He was rambling and was probably leading Remus into thinking that he was some kind of raving lunatic. Unfortunately, when he stopped talking silence ensued and awkwardness filled the air. Mercifully it was broken by Remus.

"Well, Sirius, can you please tell me where this place is?"

Sirius smiled, relieved that the boy had finally said something that would be easy to create into a conversation. "Yeah, well, this is Henle House. It's a house for gifted and smart orphans all over the world."

Remus furrowed his brow and frowned, which in turn caused Sirius to frown. 'Remus shouldn't frown like that. It doesn't fit his face! He looks like someone who should always be smiling—' His thoughts were broken by Remus.

"So why am I here?"

Sirius blinked in confusion. "Isn't it obvious? You're an orphan." Not noticing the shocked look on Remus's face, Sirius gave him a huge grin. "You're a resident of this place now." He swung his arm over Remus's shoulder. "Welcome to Henle House, my dear Remus."


End file.
